TiPo Fairy Tale
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: After Tigress is adopted by Shifu her and Po continue to be friends. As time passes their friendship turns to love but both are afraid of runing a good friendship so they keep their true feelings a secret from each other. Will this fairy tale have a happy ending? Find out and please review. Sequel to My What If Story
1. Po's Sad Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

TiPo Fairy Tale

Chapter 1: Po's Sad Beginning

Once Upon a Time, at the Bau Yu Orphanage lived a monster by the name of Tigress. She was feared for her claws and strength and was kept hidden in the shadows. Until one day a kind goose named Mr. Ping and his son Po, a panda came to the orphanage. They came to bring joy to the children but the other children teased Po for his size and clumsiness. He ventured away from the children and found Tigress. At first he like so many before him was scared but not of her just the dark room she was in. When Po looked into Tigress's golden eyes he did not see a monster but a little girl who just wanted someone to love her. And Po was more than happy to oblige. They soon became friends and Po made Tigress feel so happy and accepted. But the kids at the orphanage hated the fact that Tigress had a friend and picked on her and Po as much as they could. One day something terrible happened. While trying to avoid conflict Po led Tigress to her room to finish a game of checkers. A duck boy by the name of Danny was furious Po told him off about Tigress. Saying she was a sweet kind and gentle tiger. Danny got so angry he threw a chair at Tigress but Po being her protector pushed Tigress out of the way. That is how Tigress met Shifu, a Kung Fu Master. He had come to the orphanage to train her to control her strength and he promised to teach her Kung Fu so Po would never be put in danger again. Po was Tigress's only friend and she vowed to always protect him. But Po sensing the vengeance leaking through her made her promise not let it control her. His gentle words calmed her fiery temper and then they vowed to protect each other. Soon with Po's help and Shifu's training Tigress was able to control her strength. Yet, that was not all that happened for Shifu grew to care for her and adopted her as his daughter. Po knowing only Kung Fu Masters were allowed at the Jade Palace feared this would be the last time he would see his friend. But his love and loyalty to her was strong so he kept his sadness hidden and told Tigress he was happy for her. Shifu sensing the panda's distress assured Po since he was Tigress's friend he could come and visit her as much as possible. This is where our story begins.

A twelve year old panda was walking through the meadows picking berries for his dad's famous Triple Berry Pies. His jade orbs sparkled as he found a good bush full of ripe berries. Unbeknown to him lurking in the shadows was a pair of golden eyes. The eyes locked on their prey as a purr escaped the creature's lips. Quick as lightening the creature pounced and Po fell flat on his back looking up at the eyes. "Tigress, get off!" he cried as he gasped for breath.

"Hey Po, you busy?" a young Tigress asked smiling down at him.

"Get off," he repeated. Giggling she got off and helped him to his feet. Rubbing his now sore head he looked at her and said," Mind telling me why you pounced on me again?"

"Simple Master Shifu told me to practice stealth and since you promised to help me train I figured you were the perfect choice to practice on," Tigress explained.

"You sure know how to make me feel special Ti," Po said smiling.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Tigress asked frowning. She remembered she was stronger than Po and feared her little pounce could have caused Po some harm.

"No I am fine just a little surprised," Po assured her. He picked up his basket and continued picking berries.

"So, what are you up too?" Tigress asked again.

"I have to pick berries so my dad can make his Triple Berry Pie. I can make it myself along with most of his recipes but I still like to gather ingredients," Po said with a smile.

"Can I help?" Tigress asked.

"Sure," Po said and they spent most of the morning picking berries. Soon Tigress had to return to the Jade Palace and Po had to hurry home. Later that night Po's dad Mr. Ping was going on a trip. To sell some more noodles and would be gone for a while. Po stayed behind to take care of the shop and waved goodbye to his dad. "Bye dad I love you," Po told his father.

"Good bye Po, behave and I love you too," Mr. Ping called waving goodbye. That was the last time Po saw his father alive. Two days later Tigress and Po were chasing each other in the garden when Shifu and a messenger came to the palace.

"Po could you please come here," Shifu said trying to hide his sadness for the panda's sake.

"What is it Master Shifu?" Po asked as he bowed in respect. The messenger looked at Shifu and Shifu nodded saying he would deliver the message. The messenger looked at Po and shed a tear as he quietly left. Tigress walked over to Po to see what was going on.

"Po, I don't know how to tell you this but your father has well um Po your father is dead. He went to a valley on a boat and the ship sank they didn't find any survivors. I am so sorry Po," Shifu said frowning. Po's eyes widened with fear as his body shook.

"My father is dead," Po said in disbelief as tears flooded from his face. Tigress grabbed Po into a hug as he held onto her. Po sobbed until he stopped and realized he was alone and had to be grown up about this. "If what you say is true then I guess I better pack for the orphanage," Po said sadly. Tigress's eyes widened knowing that Po was planning on going to the Bau Yu Orphanage and she couldn't have that.

"Po no you can't go!" she cried.

"Tigress I have no choice I am an orphan now and orphans go to orphanages don't worry I will be okay," Po assured her. Just then Oogway a wise old turtle came and stood before Po.

"I heard of your recent misfortune my boy I am truly sorry," he said softly as he placed a hand on Po's shoulder. "Young Tigress tells me you are quite a chef my boy and good with cleaning. Shifu don't you think Po could stay here and be our new chef and groundskeeper?" Oogway asked. Shifu sensed where Oogway was going with this. Po wasn't the type to be a charity case he earned everything he got so Oogway knew by doing this Po would have a place to stay and Tigress would not lose her friend.

"Yes Master a fine idea. Po will you accept our job offer?" Shifu asked. Po looked at them with shocked eyes.

"You will let me stay here Masters?" Po asked.

"Of course Po, you will work for us but you are part of our family if you wish to be. You won't have to call me father but Master or Shifu will do," Shifu explained.

"Thank you Masters I humbly accept your offer," Po said bowing.

"It is settled then, go and get your things young Po and we will get you settled," Oogway said softly. Po nodded and Tigress came with him to get his stuff. Later that night Po thought he would sleep in the servants or staff's quarters instead Shifu led him to the room across from Tigress.

"Po, you should know by now that I do see Tigress as my daughter and I want to keep her safe. And I trust you with her more than I would anyone else so because of this I will allow you to stay in this room across from her. I hope you find the Palace as your second home and again I am sorry for your loss," Shifu said as he left Po to his room. Po placed what little belongings he had and sat on his bed and cried softly to himself. Tigress heard this and went to his room and held him like he did her so many times for her.

"It is okay Po, it will be okay. I am here for you and you will always have me," she promised softly as she held him. Eventually Po fell asleep as did Tigress and on that day their lives were never the same.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. First Meeting

Chapter 2: First Meeting

"Alright guys' dinner is ready," a 20 year old Po said as he placed bowls of hot noodles and dumplings on the table.

"Thanks Po they smell terrific as always," said a green snake with flowers on her head. Her name was Viper and she had been at the Jade Palace for seven years. She met Po when he was 14 along with Tigress. Viper smiled as she remembered her first meeting with Po and Tigress.

_ A fourteen year old Viper looked nervously at the Jade Palace as the doors opened. Shifu was giving her a tour and she was led to the training hall. She saw a fourteen year old female tiger turning the wooden dummies to splinters and Viper was impressed by her strength. "Tigress come meet our new student Viper," Shifu told the female tiger. Tigress approached Viper and bowed at her with respect._

_ "Welcome Viper hope you like it here," Tigress said then returned to punching the dummies. Viper smiled but still was a tad nervous until a wonderful aroma came to her. She slithered into the kitchen and found a fourteen year old panda stirring a pot of soup whistling happily. The panda was wearing yellow pants and when he turned around Viper saw he had jade eyes._

_ "Why hello there miss. You must be the new student Shifu was telling me about. My name is Po I am the cook and grounds keeper it is an honor to meet you," Po said bowing to her._

_ "Hello Po my name is Viper it is very nice to meet you too," Viper said smiling. Gazing into his jade orbs Viper felt calm and safe. "The soup smells so good," Viper said as she breathed in the aroma. _

_ "Would you like to try some before dinner?" Po asked softly. Viper nodded and came closer to Po and he held a wooden spoon filled with a golden liquid before her. He gently blew on it and Viper sipped up the liquid. Her taste buds were dancing as her belly felt warm._

_ "It is amazing," Viper said._

_ "Glad you like it Miss Viper oh and welcome to the Jade Palace I hope you like it here," Po said smiling._

_ "Thank you Po I believe I will," Viper told him._

And she did for Po made her feel welcome and in time Tigress warmed up to her as well and the three of them became fast friends. "Hey Po thanks for the extra carrots in my soup," a white bird named Crane said.

"Anytime buddy," Po told him. Crane knew Po was a very considerate person even when he first met Po he knew it.

_ A few months after Viper showed up Crane did as well. He was nervous beyond belief for this was the Jade Palace the big leagues. He had to do beyond his best if he wished to stay. He was introduced to Shifu and like Viper was led into the training hall. He saw a green snake sparring with an orange and black tiger. "Viper, Tigress come and meet Crane our new student," Shifu said._

_ "Greetings Crane," Tigress said bowing and just like before went back to training._

_ "Please to meet you Crane, you will love it here and don't worry about Tigress she is a little shy around new people," Viper said with a kind smile. Crane smiled back at Viper and felt some ease as Shifu led him to his new room. He was left alone to unpack and he began to put a photo of his dad and mom on the wall when it was about to fall. Just then a black paw caught it and Crane came face to face with a panda boy. _

_ "Here you go," the panda said giving Crane a kind smile. _

_ "Thanks," Crane said._

_ Anytime buddy my name is Po I was told to help you unpack," Po said._

_ "Thanks again my name is Crane," Crane said. Po helped Crane unpack and curiosity got to him. "So are you a student too?" Crane asked._

_ "Me no way I am the chef and grounds keeper," Po said smiling. "I am making soup again is there anything you don't like?" Po asked._

_ "I love carrots," Crane said._

_ "Awesome thanks I will remember that," Po said and left. And as dinner came whenever Po made soup he gave Crane extra carrots and Crane was happy that Po remembered._

"Hey Po I have another joke for you buddy," said an orange monkey named Monkey.

"What is it?" Po asked with interest.

"What do you call two spiders that just got married?" Monkey asked fighting a laugh.

"Uh I don't know?" Po said placing the dumplings on the table.

"Newly Webs," Monkey said laughing. Po let out a chuckle and that is what Monkey liked best about Po was his sense of humor.

_ Monkey had been staying at the Jade Palace shortly after Crane showed up. He spied Po and ran over to him. "Hey Po I have a new joke for you" Monkey said._

_ "Uh not right now Monkey I have to finish cleaning the windows," Po said._

_ "It will just take a sec I promise," Monkey said._

_ "Okay what is it?" Po asked with a smile._

_ "What did the banana say to the other banana?" Monkey asked._

_ "I don't know," Po said._

_ "Let's split," Monkey chuckled._

_ "Good one thanks dude I always enjoy your jokes," Po said as he headed off to finish the windows and Monkey headed to the training hall._

"Alright dumplings my favorite," said a small green bug by the name of Mantis. Tigress came in and saw Po not sitting down and frowned at this.

"Come on Po it is dinner time you need to eat," Tigress said gently.

"Can't Master Tigress I have to finish cleaning the training hall," Po said bowing in respect. Tigress rolled her eyes for Po was doing it again. He kept forgetting he lived at the Jade Palace and didn't have to keep bowing and calling them Masters.

"Po I insist you eat with us. You skipped lunch due to your chores I will not allow you to skip dinner too," Tigress said firmly. Po knew the look Tigress was giving him and knew if he fought her then he would pay for it later. Last time he skipped lunch and dinner next thing he knew Tigress had him tied to a chair stuffing dumplings down his throat. It was a bit extreme but Tigress was always protective over Po. The others knew that and Mantis found that out the hard way.

_ Mantis arrived a week after Monkey did and wandered into the kitchen. He thought Po was a nice guy and loved his dumplings. Po was in the kitchen preparing lunch when Mantis hopped on the table. Tigress was in there too eating a quick snack before going to meditate. "Hey pandy can you fix me some dumplings," Mantis asked. Course he was a fast talker and Tigress thought Mantis called Po "fatty" and grew angry. _

_ "What did you call him?" Tigress growled as she glared at Mantis. Mantis was scared beyond belief and was frozen with fear. _

_ "Easy Ti, he said pandy okay calm down," Po said holding her paw. Mantis nodded vigorously saying Po was right._

_ "Oh my apologies then I must have misheard you," Tigress said bowing._

_ "It's cool," Mantis said nervously. Tigress left and Po handed Mantis his dumplings. _

_ "Sorry about Tigress, she has a temper but once you get to know her she is an extremely awesome person," Po told him. The green bug just nodded his head as Po went back to the kitchen. Mantis learned two things that day. Speak slower and not to make Tigress angry._

"Master Tigress it is fine I will eat later," Po said bowing again.

"Po what is my name?" Tigress asked folding her arms. Everyone held their breaths for they knew what was going to happen. It happened every time since the Five were given the titles of Master. Po still called them buddy but if ever addressed them he would call them Masters.

"It is Tigress," Po said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes it is not Master right but Tigress," Tigress said gently.

"Just Tigress," Po said.

"And what do you call the Five and me by our names or Masters?" Tigress asked him.

"By your names," Po said.

"Good remember that Po just because you cook and take care of the Jade Palace does not mean you are not equal to us understand," Tigress said firmly.

"I am just showing you all respect Ti," Po said smiling.

"That is one thing you always showed us Po you don't have to bow to us or call us Masters we all know you respect us like we respect you," Tigress told him. The others nodded in agreement. "Now please eat dinner with us," Tigress said gently.

"Okay Ti whatever you say," Po said and sat down by Tigress and began to eat. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief knowing everything was back to normal and hopefully Po knew that he was not just a chef or grounds keeper to the Five but a wonderful friend and brother. But for Tigress he was much more but she was too afraid to tell him. But one day she would and she hoped he returned her affections.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. The Suitors

Chapter 3: The Suitors

As the years passed from since Tigress was a cub till she became the woman of present day. Her skills in Kung Fu were mastered and she was beautiful even if she didn't know it. Many men wanted to capture her heart. For it was no surprise that once Shifu stepped down as Master of the Jade Palace or died from old age. Tigress would take his place as the Master of the Jade Palace. Many young warriors had come to capture her heart. For if she married one of them then they would be the leader of the Five as well as the Palace. All those weapons and scrolls of ancient wisdom at their disposal, it was the ultimate challenge. Tigress, however would only marry her equal. Someone who was kind, caring, and she could trust completely. The only one Tigress would consider in marrying was Po. She cared for him more than she could any man. Ever since she was thirteen her feelings for Po were starting to change. She had dreams of him kissing her and holding her. It seemed when she had nightmares as a kid and Po would stay at the orphanage he would hold her and stay the night. Tigress missed having his arms safely around her. It got worse and since she got older and no longer had nightmares she lied saying that she did have one just so Po would hold her. She hated lying to him so she would say something like she was cold or she just wanted Po near because she heard something. Po never teased her about this just smiled sweetly and curled in her bed with his arms around her. Tigress felt beyond safe with Po around for he was the only one who could control her fiery temper. One touch from his paw, a glance into his jade orbs, or one sound from his soft voice made her feel calm. She stared at a tree in the way back and placed a paw over some writing. It read _Po and Tigress Forever_. In the center was a heart for Tigress carved it into the tree when she was about sixteen? She someday would tell Po that she loved him and would not marry anyone unless it was him. Yes, Tigress had many suitors but the worst came that morning.

Bursting through the door was a muscular snow leopard with red eyes and was wearing a gray tunic. His companion was a snow white peacock wearing a gold robe. Their names were Tai-Lung and Shen, two local punks of the Valley that had money. Both good fighters but had bad attitudes. Po was in the kitchen and saw who barged into the Jade Palace. Rolling his eyes he did what he always did when they came looking for Tigress. Pretend they weren't there and go on with his chores. "Panda where is the beautiful Tigress?" Tai-Lung asked Po rudely.

"Indeed we have come to visit her," Shen said in a voice that was ice cold. Po continued to ignore them for he knew why they wanted Tigress. It wasn't because they loved her but the power and position she could give them. Po was never interested in positions or power. He was happy just helping Tigress spar and cooking meals for her and the Five. Okay yeah he did have a crush on her since well forever but he was too afraid to say anything. In his eyes he was a lowly cook and groundskeeper and Tigress was a Kung Fu Master. To her he was just a good friend and never a potential mate. He wrote songs about how he loved her and wrote poems trying to work up the courage to tell her. But once he stared into her golden orbs his mouth went dry, butterflies were in his stomach, and his brain turned to mush. Lately Tigress had been having nightmares, or she was cold. She would come into his room or stop him in the hall and asked him if he could stay in her room. Shifu allowed this privilege only to Po for he knew he could trust Po. That and he along with the rest of the Five knew that Po and Tigress loved each other. They all tried to get them together by leaving Tigress alone to train and having Po clean the training hall while she was there. Give them days off so Tigress and Po would meditate together or walk down to the village so Po could get ingredients for the meals. So far they didn't reveal their feelings but they kept trying for Shifu knew Po would love and take care of Tigress. He just hoped Po would ask for Tigress's paw soon or one of them would just tell the other that they loved each other.

"Hey fatty I asked you a question!" Tai-Lung growled. Po ignored them and continued to stir his soup. Shen and Tai-Lung grew angry of the disrespect the lowly servant was showing them. With a quick motion Tai-Lung grabbed Po by the throat and squeezed tightly. "When a lowly servant is asked a question by a superior person they answer," Tai-Lung hissed.

"And they bow when they answer and call them Masters," Shen reminded Tai-Lung.

"Yeah they do. Come on fatty bow to your superiors and call us by our titles Masters, your Masters," Tai-Lung cackled as he released Po so he could bow. Po just glared at them and returned to his cooking. He doubled over in pain for Tai-Lung punched him in the stomach and growled," I said bow and address us as Masters!"

"I bow to those I respect and you will never be my Masters," Po moaned as he glared at them.

"When one of us marries Tigress you will bow to us and we will be your Masters," Shen told him.

"Tigress would never marry two heartless cowards like you two," Po growled. Tai-Lung was about to smack Po across the face when Tigress came into the room.

"Oh Tai-Lung and Shen what a pleasant surprise," Tigress said politely. Even though she didn't like these guys at all and that was putting it very mildly. Then her eyes set on Po and they widened with worry. "Po, what happened?" Tigress asked kneeling down to him as she held his paw.

"The poor fellow tripped over his feet," Shen explained softly.

"We were about to help him up. I do hope he is okay," Tia-Lung said wearing a faked worried expression. Tigress knew that was a lie. Just by the glare Po gave them.

"Po is that what happened?" Tigress asked. Po didn't say anything he was not going to deny nor admit that what Tai-Lung and Shen said was true. It would only cause trouble and nothing would change. Besides he didn't want to look even weaker in front of Tigress nor give these two numbskulls the satisfaction that they hurt him. He just got to his feet and bowed to Tigress.

"I am fine thank you for your concern Master Tigress but it is not necessary. If you excuse me I have dinner to prepare," he said softly. He went back into the kitchen as he felt the glares of Shen and Tai-Lung go into his back like daggers. Tigress knew something was up but remained silent for now.

"I think you two should leave I am rather busy today," Tigress told them politely.

"Of course Master Tigress," Tai-Lung said politely bowing to her.

"We will come back another time," Shen said softly bowing to her. Tigress looked back at Po and left. The two goons left but before they did Tai-Lung walked up to Po and whispered in his ear.

"You were smart to keep your mouth shut fatty. Just so you know Tigress only sees you as a distraction. Always coming to your rescue will one day cause her great harm. If you say you truly care about her. Then you will leave now before you get her killed," Tai-Lung told him.

"After all panda in what world could a girl like Tigress ever want a disgusting person like you when they are warriors stronger and way more better looking. You are just dirt beneath Tigress's claws and don't you forget it," Shen said coldly. They laughed silently as they left the Jade Palace. Po was stirring his pot fighting back tears but one slipped down his face. Tai-Lung and Shen were jerks but they were right about one thing. In what world could a girl like Tigress ever want a guy like Po as her mate? That only happened in fairy tales and sad to say this was no fairy tale.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Po's Decision

Chapter 4: Po's Decision

Po was in the training hall dusting some of the statues and sweeping up the wooden dummies that got turned into splinters. He would have to make more and it looked like another late night. His thoughts were not on making new dummies but on what Tai-Lung and Shen had said. Was he really a distraction to Tigress? Po was no fool he knew he was no fighter. Sure he could block and throw a few punches but nothing that compared to what Tigress or the rest of the Five could do. Whenever he was around Tigress did act different. When she was training she was hardcore. Focused, fast, strong, and untouchable; but once he showed up she changed. She smiled as her eyes softened. Tigress was still focused but in a more playful way. When Shifu was gone Tigress would train by chasing Po around the hall and pouncing on him. Then a tickle fight would emerge and soon he was helping her with her blocks and kicks. Yet, unlike the dummies she smashed into splinters she was gentle with him. Like, he was some china doll that with one small tap he would crumble. He knew she only did that due to her strength and fear of accidentally harming him. But once just once he wished she could see him as a warrior instead of someone who needed her protection. Maybe it was his male ego talking but he wanted to be her protector, her hero. The only time he ever saved her from harm was that one time when they were kids and that bully duck kid threw a chair at Tigress and Po pushed her out of the way. Ever since that day Tigress had been training and protecting Po from harm and it felt good to have someone care about him. But at the same time he felt so inferior. He hated feeling this way he should be grateful to have a place to stay. If it wasn't for Oogway and Shifu's kindness and not to mention Tigress's loyalty to him. Then Po would have been shipped off to the Bau Yu Orphanage. His dad may be gone but he still had a family watching over him but he felt like the weak link. All of them could fight and he was just a cook easily replaceable. "Po look out!" Tigress yelled as she pushed Po out of the way just as a vase on a shelf fell and shattered. Po blinked his eyes and saw Tigress got a thin scratch on her arm from pushing Po out of the way. Tai-Lung's and Shen's words rang in his mind. If he paid more attention than he could have moved out of the way and Tigress wouldn't have gotten hurt saving him. This was his fault he was nothing but a distraction and now he caused Tigress to be harmed. "You alright?" Tigress asked as she looked into his jade orbs with concern.

"Yeah I am fine thanks," Po said and then he looked away and frowned. Tigress sensing Po was not alright tried to look at him but he avoided eye contact. He finished his sweeping and Tigress continued to train. Her eyes never left him and she saw him leave. Sensing great sadness in her friend she decided to follow him to see what was up. Ever since Tai-Lung and Shen left Po had been acting strange. She saw him go into his room and begin to pack some stuff up.

"Hey Po what are you doing?" she asked cautiously.

"I am leaving," Po said simply as he put some stuff in his bag.

"You mean you are leaving for the market. I thought you went yesterday?" Tigress questioned getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"No Master Tigress I am leaving as in not staying here anymore," Po told her. Tigress gave Po a fearful look as she fought back tears as her thoughts were racing.

"Why are you leaving? Did we do something wrong? Were we working you too hard? Did one of us say something insulting? Why are you leaving?" Tigress questioned still not believing her ears.

"Easy Ti, no one did anything wrong I just think I should expand my cooking skills elsewhere," Po told her trying to get her to calm down. Tigress folded her arms not believing a word of what just came out of Po's mouth.

"Funny you never wanted to expand before? What brought this on all of a sudden?" Tigress asked suspiciously.

"Nothing don't worry I will stay till you find a replacement," Po assured her.

"Po quit lying I want the truth. Does this have anything to do with Tai-Lung and Shen coming here?" Tigress asked.

A mask fell over Po's face as he just said;" I don't know what you are talking about".

"What did they say to you?" Tigress asked him.

"Nothing I got to go," Po said quickly but Tigress blocked his exit.

"What did they say to you?" Tigress demanded. Po knew he couldn't get passed Tigress no matter what he did. It was confession time and Po had to tell her the truth. He couldn't lie to Tigress for it was like stabbing a knife into his heart.

Letting out a sigh he said," They told me I was beneath you. Said I was nothing but a distraction to you and one day you would get hurt trying to save me. That if I cared about you at all I would leave and never come back".

"And why in all of China would you listen to those jerks?" Tigress asked in utter shock. Once she got her claws on Tai-Lung and Shen she would make them pay for saying such things to her Po.

"Because it is true Ti, you always save me and today just a few minutes ago you got hurt saving me. It may be just a scratch but someday it could be life threatening and I can't let you get hurt saving me. You are a Kung Fu Master and I am just a cook I can be replaced you cannot," Po said sadly. Tigress just glared at him and seized him by the shoulders as she held him in her gaze.

"Never ever say that again. You are not replaceable Po, you are my friend my best friend. The only one to see me as a kid who wanted someone to love her instead of a cruel monster like everyone else did. So, if you think for one second I am letting you walk out that door you are wrong. You always watched my back Po and yes I am stronger than you but you were the only person who didn't care. Other men tried to dominate me but you are my equal Po. You make me feel safe when I am scared. The only one who can calm me down when my temper is out of control. You may think you are replaceable but to me you are one in a million. Please stay here with your family and never listen to those losers again for they could never know my story like you do," Tigress told him in a gentle but firm voice. Po hugged her tight as she held onto him fearing if she let go he would vanish.

"I am sorry Ti for upsetting you. I never should have listened to Tai-Lung or Shen. I was just scared that you would get hurt saving me and I could never forgive myself. But you are a Kung Fu Master and that is what you do and I respect that. I promise to stay just please don't be mad at me. I hate it when you are unhappy," Po told her.

"Just don't scare me like that again okay," Tigress told him.

"Deal," Po promised as he smiled at her. Tigress was about to tell him that she loved him but they heard the dinner gong and the spell had been broken. "I have to finish dinner. See you in a few minutes Ti," Po said as he ran off to the kitchen. Tigress just smiled back but got upset for letting that chance slip away.

"Soon Po I will tell you that I love you and if you feel the same way I will guarantee that people like Tai-Lung or Shen will never insult you or hurt you again," Tigress said to herself. Then she headed into the kitchen to eat dinner with her family. Happy to see Po right at her side eating dinner with her and the others, and in that moment life was perfect.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Dancing Disguise

Chapter 5: Dancing Disguise

The next few days went by quickly as everything was returning to normal. Soon Shifu and the rest of the Five had another last chance idea to get Po and Tigress together. "Students and Po I have a very important message to tell you all," Shifu said firmly. The Five stopped training and Po stopped dusting as they all listened to Shifu's message. "Tomorrow night I will hold a dance or ball whatever you want to call it at the Jade Palace. So, you all can relax for all of you have been working hard. I will send out invitations and Po you will have tomorrow night off," Shifu explained. Po bowed his respects but he was nervous. Men from the Valley and who knows where else would come here to woo Tigress and Po had no chance what so ever. Tigress was happy finally this would be the perfect chance to tell Po that she loved him. That is what the others and Shifu wanted to happen. Tigress and Po would be surrounded by moonlight and soft music. The perfect recipe for true love and they hoped their plan would work. "Alright I want you all to help Po get this place clean for tomorrow night and all of you try to dress appropriately," Shifu said as he left them alone.

"A dance how fun, I haven't danced in a long time. Hope I still remember how," Viper said happily.

"I am sure you will dance beautifully Viper," Crane said blushing.

"I wonder how many girls I can dance with at once." Mantis asked slyly.

"I just hope there is plenty of food and plenty of people to tell jokes too," Monkey said with a smile.

"Hey Po you excited?" Tigress asked him.

"Huh oh yeah should be fun," Po said smiling at her. Yet inside he was freaking out. They spent most of the day cleaning the Jade Palace and getting the garden ready for tomorrow. Po was cleaning the windows his fear growing. He had nothing special to wear just the yellow pants he always wore. Nothing compared to what the guests would be wearing and he didn't want to look bad in front of Tigress. They got the old stage out in case guests wanted to perform songs or tell jokes. Po never told anyone but he had written songs for Tigress and one song was his favorite. The only instrument he had was his old guitar and he played it well and his singing voice wasn't too bad. He imagined singing his song to Tigress expressing his undying love for her and having her kiss him at the end. But reality check how could he impress her. He was simple Po and she said he was her equal but she probably just said that so he wouldn't leave. Tigress never lied to him before but Po couldn't go to the dance. He would only be an embarrassment. Then an idea hit him what if he wasn't himself but someone else. Later that night he had some black fabric and began to sew an outfit for the ball. Then he took the Scroll of Transformation. It was said to change the form of who ever read the spell. He could be someone else and sweep Tigress off her feet and then she would see him as someone worthy to be her mate. It was an outlandish plan and Po had no idea how long the spell would last. Hopefully long enough to win Tigress's heart. Soon it was time for the ball and Tigress was knocking on Po's door.

"Hey Po, you about ready?" Tigress asked. They were no response and she went in and found the room empty. A note was on his bed and this is what it said.

_Dear Tigress,_

_I had to run into the market. I am not feeling well. Went to grab some medicine be back later tonight. Sorry I will miss the dance I will make it up to you I promise. Have fun and tell me all about it tomorrow._

_Po_

"That is odd Po looked okay earlier today. Hope he is alright," Tigress said in a worried tone. But like Po asked her in the note she went to the dance to have fun. The gardens were lit by lanterns as a small table of food was on display. People from all over were having fun as people on the stage were singing or telling jokes. The Five were having fun as well. Monkey was telling some jokes to a group of kids. Mantis was dancing with a group of butterfly, crickets, and ant girls. Crane was dancing with Viper who did dance beautifully. Tigress was all dressed up wearing a dark gold dress with gold sandals and wore a silver chain necklace. Tai-Lung and Shen saw her and eyed her like a cat would a canary. They made her skin crawl and wished Po was here to keep the guys like Shen and Tai-Lung at bay. She was plenty worried about him. If he was sick then why would he run into town for medicine? Why didn't he ask one of the Five to get him some medicine? They would have happily gone to get him some. Tigress was about to ditch the dress and get into her normal outfit and run off to find Po. She saw Shen and Tai-Lung coming closer to her and she was praying for a miracle. Tigress was in no mood to deal with them when her mind was on Po.

"Excuse me Miss but may I have this dance?" asked a gentle voice. Tigress looked behind her and her eyes widened with shock. Standing before her was a male orange and black striped tiger. He wore a suit of black with shiny black boots and a mask they revealed his jade orbs. He wore a black cloak and wore a charming smile revealing shiny white fangs. All eyes were on the stranger as Shen and Tai-Lung glared at the competition. Tigress blushed a bit for she never seen another tiger like her before. She really wanted to dance with Po but since he wasn't here and he did tell her to have fun. Tigress had these choices either dance with this guy, or refuse and have to deal with Tai-Lung and Shen, or go and find Po and have him be upset because she went to find him instead of having fun at the dance. Po wouldn't want her to worry about him and would be upset if she went to find him instead of having fun. And this guy seemed a better choice than the two who were eyeing her like prey.

"I would be happy too," Tigress said with a smile. "I am Tigress what is your name?" she asked the male tiger.

"Oh my name is um Hunter," he said nervously.

"Very nice name shall we dance?" Tigress asked. Hunter led her onto the dance floor keeping one paw around her waist and one in her paw. Neither paw tried to go somewhere they were not supposed too. They glided around the dance floor as Tigress was impressed with this guy's dancing moves. Still she wished she was dancing with Po but would try and not to offend Hunter.

"You seem distracted Miss Tigress," Hunter said looking into her golden orbs.

"Sorry I am just thinking about a dear friend of mine. He went off to get some medicine for himself and I hope he is okay," Tigress said sadly.

"I bet he wishes he could be here with you right now," Hunter whispered softly. This made Tigress blush for Hunter was a smooth talker. They continued to dance and Hunter noticed the stage was empty. "Um Miss Tigress I would like to sing you something if you wouldn't mind," Hunter said nervously. Tigress just smiled thinking it was sweet for him to want to sing her something. He was sweet just like Po and Tigress wondered if Po was back yet or not. Hunter led her to the stage and jumped on stage. He held a guitar in his paws and Tigress thought it looked like Po's guitar. "Ladies and gentlemen I have a song I wish to sing to a very special lady tonight. A song from the heart and I hope she likes it," Hunter said smiling at Tigress. The music began to play and Hunter began to sing.

_They read you Cinderella_

_You hoped it would come true_

_That one day your Prince Charming_

_Would come rescue you_

_You like romantic movies_

_You will never forget_

_The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet_

_All this time you've been waiting_

_You don't have to wait no more_

_I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

_Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl_

_I will give you my heart_

_Be all that you need_

_Show you you're everything that is precious to me_

_If you give me a chance _

_I can love you like that_

_I never make a promise I don't intend to keep_

_So when I say forever, forever is what I mean_

_I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true_

_I'll be holding nothing back when it comes to you_

_You dream of a love that is everlasting_

_Well baby open up your eyes_

_I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

_Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl_

_I will give you my heart_

_Be all that you need_

_Show you you're everything that is precious to me_

_If you give me a chance _

_I can love you like that_

_You want tenderness- I got tenderness_

_And I see through the heart of you_

_If you want a man who understands_

_You don't have to look very far_

_I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

_Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl_

_I will give you my heart_

_Be all that you need_

_Show you you're everything that is precious to me_

_If you give me a chance _

_I can love you like that_

The music ended and everyone was in tears as they clapped and cheered at Hunter's song. Tigress smiled as tears filled up her eyes. That song was so beautiful and she wished Po would have written her a song like that one. Hunter smiled at Tigress knowing she loved his song. Just then the gong began to strike and Hunter felt weird. A huge white cloud of mist circled around him and as the gong stuck twelve the mist was gone. Hunter was gone in his place was a panda. "Po," Tigress said in shock as she stared at him and Po looked like he wanted to disappear.

"Sorry Ti but I had to tell you that I love you," Po said with a sad face and Tigress just stood there in utter shock.

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you all hanging but hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to Lunar Silver for giving me the idea for the song for this chapter.


	6. Fairy Tale Ending

Chapter 6: Fairy Tale Ending

Tigress jumped on the stage and looked at Po. He stood there looking scared wondering if he made the biggest mistake of his life. Or the best decision of his life. Po couldn't read her expression and hoped she would still be his friend. _Please don't be mad at me Ti, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just had to tell you,_ Po thought to himself. Tigress gazed into his jade orbs and touched his face. Leaned closer to his ear and whispered," You didn't need the disguise Po because I love you for who you are". Then she pulled him closer and kissed his lips. Po's eyes widened as he pulled her closer and kissed her back. The crowd cheered as Shifu and the rest of the Five looked on with happy faces. Their planned worked Po admitted that he loved Tigress and Tigress admitted that she loved Po. Yet, the moment was broken by two rude and cold voices.

"You got to be kidding me!" Tai-Lung growled.

"You rather have a disgusting panda than one of us?" Shen asked in disbelief. "Man you must be either stupid or just have a lot of pity to want him," he added with a cruel smile. Tigress let out a growl and was about to teach that peacock some manners. Yet, Po gave her a gentle look and stepped in front of her. His gentle gaze disappearing as he glared angrily at Shen and Tai-Lung. He was about to jump off the stage to face them when Tigress grabbed onto his paw.

"Please Po don't you don't have to prove anything to them," Tigress told him giving him a pleading look.

"It will be okay Ti, I promise," Po said as he kissed her cheek. He slipped away and jumped off the stage. Tigress watched with a fearful look in her eyes. Po wasn't a fighter and Tai-Lung and Shen were they could seriously hurt Po and Tigress couldn't bear to see this.

"You two heard her. She loves me and I love her now if you two wouldn't mind leaving but first apologize to Miss Tigress. You both were being very rude to her," Po said as calmly as he could.

"Why should we that little whore teasing us with her looks only to choose a filthy panda over us?" Tai-Lung cried with a cold smile. Shen just laughed along with Tai-Lung.

"I will give you one last chance to apologize to Miss Tigress or else face the consequences," Po said still with that same calm tone.

"What are you going to do to make us tubby?" Tai-Lung asked poking a finger into Po's stomach. Po looked at them with cold eyes and in a blink of an eye grabbed Tai-Lung by the finger and snapped it. Tai-Lung roared out in pain as Po lunged at him. Throwing punch after punch as Shen ran into Po to get him off Tai-Lung. Po fell back squashing Shen and grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a wall. He did a quick back kick for Tai-Lung was trying to sneak up on him. But hit him square in the chest as he punched Shen in the face. Everyone looked on with awe as they saw this panda beat the crap out of two of the greatest Kung Fu Fighters. Tigress was beyond amazed at what she was seeing. The same kind and gentle Po she knew was beating the holy hell out of Tai-Lung and Shen. Soon the peacock and the snow leopard were moaning in pain. Po grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and dragged them over to Tigress.

"Now apologize," Po barked.

"We are sorry Miss Tigress," Tai-Lung moaned.

"Extremely sorry," Shen groaned. Once they apologized they stumbled out the door and were never heard from again. Po jumped back on the stage and into Tigress arms.

"I guess I forgot to mention Master Oogway taught me a few defense and attack moves," Po said with a smile.

"You are just full of surprises tonight my panda," Tigress purred.

"Well Ti I do have one more surprise for you," Po said in a nervous tone. He held Tigress's paw and got down on one knee. Tigress was in shock as was everyone else as they waited to hear what Po would say. "I know this is sudden but Ti I have been in love with you ever since the first time we met at the orphanage all those years ago. You made me feel happy and safe. I could be myself around you and I never had to do anything to impress you. Even at times when I thought I wasn't good enough for you as a friend or mate. You always made me feel like I was your equal and kept me safe. I may not be very rich, or strong, or be a Kung Fu Master. But I do know is that is you say yes I will make your everyday be happy. I will love you, protect you, and always keep that pretty smile on your face. For I love you Tigress and all I have to say is. Will you marry me?" Po asked as he held up a silver ring with a small diamond in the center.

Tigress's eyes filled with tears as she said", Yes I will marry you". Po smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Then spun her around and they kissed each other passionately on the lips. Everyone clapped and cheered as the two lovers got their fairy tale ending.

Epilogue

Tigress and Po were married within a few months after the ball. At their wedding an uninvited guest arrived. It was Mr. Ping, Po's father. He didn't die but washed up on shore on a faraway island. He was slowly nursed back to health and had to earn enough money to get back to his son. He was delighted beyond belief to see his son had married Tigress but was happy to know that they were happy. Po was happy that his father was alive and reopened Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. Po and Tigress still live at the Jade Palace where Po still cooks and takes care of the grounds. While Tigress and the rest of the Five protect the Valley, her and Po are still in love and still watch each other's backs. To this day they still remember that magical night when they professed their love for each other. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas on making this story great. Till next time.


End file.
